


See Bitch U Got Scared

by Blinding_Lights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Driving, M/M, Michael is a Little Shit, Stupid Boys, Texting, and Calum is clingy, based off a tumblr post, but what else is new, don't text and drive y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Lights/pseuds/Blinding_Lights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From: Cal-pal<br/>Sent 2:25 PM<br/>Mikeyyyy where are you? Why aren’t you texting me back? :(</p>
<p>From: Mikey<br/>Sent 2:45 PM<br/>What the fuck I’m driving</p>
<p>From: Cal-pal<br/>Sent 2:47 PM<br/>So what text me I’m bored!</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Bitch U Got Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Second work! Yaaaaay :D I just wanted to thank everyone who gave kudos/bookmarked my last work. I appreciate it sooooo much, I squealed so much :D I hope you all like this one, it's a bit dull and lame but hey I'm finally writing. I also jumped onto the text-fic bandwagon so.

**From: Cal-pal**

**Sent 2:09 PM**

_Hey Mike :)_ _  
_

**From: Cal-pal**

**Sent 2:11 PM**

_Mikey??_

**From: Cal-pal**

**Sent 2:15 PM**

_Mikeyyyyyyyyy_

**From: Cal-pal**

**Sent 2:16 PM**

_Michael_

**From: Cal-pal**

**Sent 2:16 PM**

_Gordon_

**From: Cal-pal**

**Sent 2:16 PM**

_Clifford wher are you??_

**From: Cal-pal**

**Sent 2:17 PM**

_Fine_

**From: Cal-pal**

**Sent 2:25 PM**

_Mikeyyyy where are you? Why aren’t you texting me back? :(_

**From: Mikey**

**Sent 2:45 PM**

_What the fuck I’m driving_

**From: Cal-pal**

**Sent 2:47 PM**

_So what text me I’m bored!_

**From: Cal-pal**

**Sent 2:50 PM**

_Heyyyyy come back_

**From: Mikey**

**Sent 2:55 PM**

_Did u see the commercial_

**From: Cal-pal**

**Sent 2:56 PM**

_Yeah but I miss u_

**From: Mikey**

**Sent 2:59 PM**

_Its danger_

**From: Cal-pal**

**Sent 2:59 PM**

_Then drive slowly_

**From: Cal-pal**

**Sent 3:00 PM**

_Mikey?_

**From: Cal-pal**

**Sent 3:00 PM**

_Can’t you just pull over for a little bit?_

**From: Cal-pal**

**Sent 3:01 PM**

_Babe?_

**From: Cal-pal**

**Sent 3:01 PM**

_Mikey?_

**From: Cal-pal**

**Sent 3:02 PM**

_Omfg Michael?!_

**From: Mikey**

**Sent 3:09 PM**

_See bitch u got scared_

**From: Cal-pal**

**Sent 3:10 PM**

_I’m deleting ur fucking number_

**From: Mikey**

**Sent 3:12 PM**

_What?_

**From: Mikey**

**Sent 3:13 PM**

_Babe I was just kiddin_

**From: Mikey**

**Sent 3:16 PM**

_Callie?_

**From: Mikey**

**Sent 3:17 PM**

_Baby I’m sorry, come back_

**From: Mikey**

**Sent 3:17 PM**

_Look I stopped driving for you_

**From: Mikey**

**Sent 3:18 PM**

_We’re not over are we??_

**From: Cal-pal**

**Sent 3:20 PM**

_“See bitch u got scared”_

**From: Mikey**

**Sent 3:20 PM**

_I love you_


End file.
